1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motivational task tracking device that can be used, for example, to organize chores into categories and provides an incentive system for their performance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
All children should have chores, preferably starting at about three. In the beginning, the chores may be focused on personal hygiene, e.g., flushing the toilet, washing their hands and face, brushing their teeth, etc. In time, appropriate tasks include picking up their toys, making their bed, hanging up their clothes, and so forth, branching out to setting the table, folding laundry, etc., in due time.
There are several reasons why children should have chores. For one, working parents, particularly mothers, need help. More importantly, however, chores teach children life skills, provide them with a sense of accomplishment, and teach them about time management. The performance of chores provides parents and children with a win-win opportunity. What is lacking, however, is a system that is child-friendly that induces them to do their chores without being nagged to do so.
The earlier children start an organized program of chores, the better, as it is harder to start the habit later. Older children may be very difficult to train, particularly if their peers are not required to help, and, in consequence, older children may grow up with quite unrealistic expectations of what others will do for them. For that reason, it is preferred to start children on chores when they are three, peer influence not being much of a factor.
At three, most children cannot read and, for that reason, any chore chart must show the chores in pictorial form. In the early years, most children also have difficulty following a chore chart with a grid of intersecting lines to record information concerning their performance. If the child cannot understand the chore chart and track his performance against some goal, he will quickly lose interest.
With young children, the order in which a number of tasks should be done is not always clear (e.g., brush your teeth before you get dressed to avoid toothpaste splatters). For them, the chore chart should display the tasks in the order they are to be performed, thus allowing the child to learn proper sequencing.
Parents and caregivers have different ideas concerning how a child should be rewarded for doing chores. Some feel that the child should be paid while others think that money should not be used as an inducement, substituting time with the parent, privileges or other treats as a reward. There are no hard and fast rules as each family is different, with different values, needs and backgrounds and parents have to make their own choices as to what is an appropriate reward. A chore chart should give the parent an opportunity to set the reward in accordance with his or her philosophy about money and responsibility.
In addition to motivating children's chores, other users have needs for keeping track of activities such as medication taking, diet compliance and project racking. A variation of a chore chart suitable for children may find application for other purposes, particularly as it will be highly legible.